


Impecunious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [119]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things Gibbs is quite happy to let Vance deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impecunious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/29/1999 and the word is [impecunious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/29/impecunious).
> 
> impecunious  
> Not having money; habitually without money;poor.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> No one wants Vance's job?

# 

Impecunious

Gibbs growled at the impertinence of the man, storming into NCIS proclaiming loudly to anyone who would listen about the unfairness of it all. Gibbs had been doing his job and investigating. He hadn’t violated the man at all and for him to be making such a big deal about it when there were soldiers dying left and right made Gibbs cringe in distaste.

A slew of petty officers and privates had been killed by a serial killer. They’d all been killed with the same knife and in the same way. Gibbs team had run out of leads, but then Abby had identified this pompous ass as having multiple commonalities with their perp. Gibbs had for once actually gotten a warrant to search the guys house and they hadn’t found anything and hadn’t even brought the guy in for questioning and yet here he was pompously boasting about how his civil rights had been violated and how he was going to attack the agency with his pet lawyers.

Gibbs was disgusted. The privates were barely making it as the army really didn’t pay them enough to live on unless they were in active combat or training. In fact, most of the impecunious privates who the serial killer had targeted actually had 3 if not 4 jobs as they tried to take care of their families. 

The only thing that could make this worse is if the serial killer started killing their families too. Gibbs badly wanted to just toss the pompous ass out on his fat belly, but he refrained. Leon could handle it. It was part of the toothpick’s job after all. Gibbs grinned evilly.

McGee glanced up and saw Gibbs evil grin and shuddered. Tony simply rolled his eyes at both Gibbs and the hot air man. The case was more important and he returned to poring over the evidence. He knew they were missing something.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
